johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
WTNOF Episode 6: London Nautica
Project Whisper is a top secret Nazi Helicopter that is invisible to radar and silent in flight. B.J. is given the mission to steal the 2 known prototypes which are at a building called the London Nautica. But B.J. may find more than that he is assigned to do. This stage requires some navigating through debris in the first half, you'll also have to face a good number of Nazi soldiers as well as robots. But you'll get a new weapon out of this mission. 1. The Episode will start off with B.J. and another Kreisau circle member: Bobby Bram driving towards the London Nautica. Bobby will inform you that the other KC members are at the nearby Radio Tower overlooking the Nautica, he'll also give you a radio headset and tells you to get out of the car and wishes you good luck and then race towards the Nautica and the car explodes, causing debris to fly all over the place, keep in mind that there's a Panzerhund in the area so be careful, head to your left and find a small hole and slide under it to enter. 2. Charge the laser cutter with the nearby charging station and cut the wired fence in front of you and try to go through. This will get the Panzerhund to open up another gap in the debris. Head to your right towards the gap. 3. Once though the debris gap, head through the paths between the debris and you'll find another small area where you can slide underneath. After sliding underneath the Panzerhund will come out and try to attack you. There'll be another small area where you can slide through. Once you lid through, some debris will collapse and destroy the Panzerhund. 4. From the destroyed Panzerhund, there'll be some Nazi soldiers that survived the blast. Eliminate them so they don't notice you. 5. There's an assault rifle and some grenades, pick them up as you'll need them just ahead. There's also a good deal of ammo and first aid kits around as well, pick them up if necessary. 6. Here you'll face a guard robot, because of the damage it suffered from Bram's explosive car, it's weakened so only a few rifle rounds or just one rocket. 7. Once inside the London Nautica, you'll come under heavy enemy fire. Nazi soldiers as well as a Guard robot will attack you. Make sure you have enough ammo to survive this onsluaght. If you go up the stairs to the left, a Nazi soldier with a heavy machine gun will attack, if you have some grenades use one. If you need to, you can take the HMG especially with that robot. Once you eliminated all of the Nazis, re-supply on ammo, weapons, health and anything else you'll need. There's a AR sniper rifle in this area, and it'll definitely come in handy. 8. Here, open the shudders to the next room, eliminate any enemies you see as you're opening the shudders. Keep in mind, that if the shudder doors hit you, you'll die instantly. 9. Once in the Moon dome, destroy the drones and eliminate any Nazi soldier as you make your way upwards. 10. At the top, pick up the shotgun, and prepair to use it on the drones that will attack you. Once they're dealt with, throw the switch back in the same place you found the shotgun which will allow a satellite model to drop down, use the laser cutter to make it drop, creating a path to the next area. 11. Inside the corridor, eliminate any Nazi soldier you see and keep going until you see a hatch that is chained up. Use the laser cutter to cut the chain and enter the small area that'll lead you to the elevator shaft. 12. Be careful of the fire and run and jump towards the far side of the elevator shaft. Climb the rope and there'll be a Nazi soldier and drones that will attack you. Keep in mind that depending on where B.J. stops climbing is where he'll use his weapon, use the R2 button if he's using the gun on his right and use the L2 button if he's using the gun with his left. Once you're up on the small area, go to the far side of the small door to the counterweight of another elevator, either use your handgun or the laser cutter to break the elevator brakes and you'll quickly head to the next area. Here, enter the small door and you'll be inside a top secret weapon lab of some kind, and a cutscene will appear. 13. Look around the labs and you'll see the Lazerkraftwerk, you can test fire the weapon and you'll see it's firing at what looks like a heat resistant material. Head to a ladder on the left side of the labs and jump on top of the testing chamber and use the laser cutter to cut off the chains and test fire the Lazerkraftwerk again to have it cut through a metal that's easily cuttable and get into the chamber and take your new weapon (it'll replace the laser cutter, as you'll see B.J. throw the laser cutter away). All the way in the back of the labs, you'll see a metal vent (similar to the one that the Lazerkraftwerk cut though) use the Lazerkraftwerk to cut a hole in the vent. Then, move to your right and make your way out of the vent shaft and look left to find a ladder. Head up the ladder and drop another elevator to make a few boxes fall. Then, cut through the metal plate and head into the shaft. 14. Once you reach the Helipads (where the Nazi helicopters are kept) try to eliminate the COs quietly so that the fight coming up will be easier. After eliminating the Nazi soldiers, stock up on some ammo in the rooms by the halipads, then destroy the Guard Robots in the area. 15. There will be a wave of Nazi soldiers that will flood the area, eliminate the soldiers, but be careful. 16. Head towards the elevator, and you'll encounter a huge robot. It's like the guard robots, but it's more heavily armored and no weak spot, if you have grenades, use them to make the fight easier to win. 17. After destroying the huge robot, head up the ladder and down a shaft to a metal plate, use the Lazerkraftwerk to cut it, and head to the control room and open the doors leading to the Helipad, you'll see Caroline, Klaus and either Fergus or Wyatt glide into the Helipad. Head back down to help Caroline into one of the helicopters.